


Enough

by Rosaline_C



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of, post 5x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaline_C/pseuds/Rosaline_C
Summary: They were dealing with the world being torn apart and the man she loved was being an idiot. So why did lemons keep showing up on Melinda May’s bunk?





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Okay so this actually fulfils three prompts. On tumblr an anon asked me to do a Philinda + lemons fic. Another anon asked me to do Phil saying “I love you”. Then one of the girls in my Philinda gc sent me a tweet by Stinis (so I’m blaming you for this one) about Phil kissing Melinda and saying “wow.”   
> So here you guys go?

It started shortly after they got back from unsuccessfully helping Hale. May went to go to her bunk and there was a lemon sitting on it. She didn’t even have time to question it before she got called away for the latest crisis. The world was being torn apart, she didn’t have time to worry about citrus fruit. She would've completely put it out of her mind except it kept happening. Every time she’d go to her bunk she’d find a new lemon sitting on it. She needed answers, and she knew just where to find them. 

She’d been hiding in a dark corner of the kitchen--damn, Phil was rubbing off on her--for about ten minutes when Deke came in and grabbed a couple lemons out of the sad-looking fruit bowl. 

“What the hell are you doing?” May asked. 

“Uhhh,” Deke stalled. “Don’t tell Daisy.”

Now May was confused. “Why shouldn’t I tell Daisy you’re leaving lemons in my bunk?”

“Wait?” Deke’s confusion grew even more. “Your bunk? I’ve been leaving them in Daisy’s bunk.”

“Are you sure you have the right bunk?”

“I’m sure.”

“A better question, why are you leaving lemons in her bunk?”

“You don’t know?” She gave him that look. “When you like someone and don’t know how to tell them you save up your tokens for a lemon and leave it in their bunk.” May gave him another look. “Coulson said that was a thing you do here too.”

Did he, now? Well that explains a lot. Now she just had to go track down the idiot. 

*****  
She found him outside her bunk--clearly waiting for her. “You told Deke that people here leave lemons in bunks when they like someone?”

He nervously started scratching his ear. At least he wasn’t still staring at her with that stunned expression. But that could have been because he still couldn’t meet her eyes. 

“Apparently they do that in the future and I didn’t want to discourage him.”

She raised an eyebrow. “How, exactly, did lemons end up in my bunk?”

He finally looked up at her and the stunned expression was back. She could see him trying to say something and struggling. She turned to walk away again, she couldn’t handle him saying he didn’t feel the same way, lemons or no lemons.

“Melinda,” he finally said, reaching for her arm and whipping her around to face him. His hand went up to cup her cheek and his lips descended on hers. This was nothing like the undercover kisses they’d had over the years. This was anger and passion and regret all rolled into a kiss that didn't last long enough. She took back control and kissed him back with all she had. The longer they kissed the less they had to deal with the fact that he was still being a suicidal moron. 

He pulled away first, out of breath. “Wow,” he said quietly, but she still heard him. She smiled at that. Dork. 

“You don’t have to leave lemons on my bunk next time, Phil. Just talk to me.”

“Cause you’re so big on words.” As soon as he said it, you could tell he regretted it. 

“Do you really want to fight right now? You’re right, I’m not as comfortable with words as you are. I show that I care with actions. But you didn’t seem to be picking up on that so I had to tell you how I feel. You needed to know why it hurts so much that you’ve given up.” She’d become so good over the years at keeping her emotions in check but right now she was really struggling. She couldn’t cry--not here in front of Phil--but she really wanted to punch something. 

“I’m terrified to die,” he finally said, quietly. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers, trying to draw strength from her so he could continue speaking. “I thought if I kept doing heroic things I could die doing something that matters, and that would somehow make up for being a coward and never telling you how I feel.”

“You don’t seem to be getting that, that isn’t your choice. You aren’t the only one affected by this.” 

“I’m starting to get that.” He kissed her again and she wanted to be angry but she couldn’t help but melt into the kiss. She broke away first this time and he leaned forward to rest his forehead on hers again. “I’m so sorry.”

“Will you let me help you?”

He didn’t respond to that, choosing to look down and practically whisper, “I love you, Melinda.” 

It wasn’t enough, but it would do for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops? That got angstier than I expected.


End file.
